Hydropower comes from converting energy in flowing water into useful mechanical power. This power may be converted into electricity using an electric generator or may be used directly to operate machines. In many hydropower systems there may be a head and a flow rate below which there is no advantage in trying to obtain power. Thus, a need exists for a hydropower plant that is operable under low flow conditions.